A Day at the Library
by Snoopyrocks123
Summary: A drabble series involving Lavi and a girl named Allison. I didn't know what to rate it so it's just to be safe. Also, hate my title couldn't think of anything else though.
1. Caught

Every day Allison went to the library but not for the reason to read. No, she came to see that cute red head who came here every day too. He must've read every book in there by now at the rate he reads them. While Allison just stares at him the whole day with an open book in her hands. One day the bookman junior came up to her.

"Hey I'm Lavi but you already know that don't you." He had the biggest smile on his face or maybe it was a smirk. He pointed to the book in her hands. "That's a really good book. I've read it twice I think. I've seen you with it a couple of times too. So what's your favorite part?" he stood there waiting for the answer he knew she didn't have with that stupid smile on his face. Allison sat there and smiled back trying to figure a way out of this situation she got herself into.


	2. Novel

_He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into the sunset. Starting a new life and never looking back again._

Allison closed the dramatic, action-packed, romance novel. No, she not in the library drooling over Lavi but sitting on her bed thinking over the novel he recommended to her. Allison soon felt her eyes drooping and was asleep in no time. Allison had a dream of herself tied to the post of a pirate ship. The crew was arguing over who would take her first. But while all this was happening a man swooped down on the ship and rescued her. She looked up and met the emerald eye of Lavi.

Allison woke with a start when she felt someone touch her. She slammed her fist down on their head and slid in the corner.

"Hey what was that for" Lavi held his head in one hand and the book in the other. "I just came to see how the book was."

"the best book I've read in a while" She stared at him waiting for the comment to ruin the rest of her day.

"So baby, heard you were dreaming about me." And there it was.


	3. Feast

Lavi, Allison, Allen, Lenalee, and Jim all stood in the kitchen. To their left sat four plucked birds and to their right was the world's largest cookbook. The page was turned to a perfectly browned turkey with fine vegetables all around it.

"All right everyone Allen and Lenalee I want you to work on the sides. Lavi and Allison I want you to cook the hams and turkeys. I'll work on the desserts and help you in whatever way possible." Jim's happy attitude always lightens the mood. Being as the four didn't want to cook for the large crowd at the order but Jim relieved his help for the holiday.

Allison and Lavi got to work not once straying from the directions in the book. The meat was soon in the super heated oven and looking delicious. Allen and Lenalee were almost finished with the sides and Jim and finished the desserts about two hours ago. He was helping them finish the green bean casserole. By the time 6 o'clock came around each table was filled to the brim with thanksgiving types of foods. Not five minutes later it was filled with hungry people.

The four chefs including Kanda sat down together and ate the food they made. It was delicious and they were soon asleep with their pants unbuckled.


	4. Quiet

Things have been very quiet around the black order. Kanda was actually eating his soba in peace and wasn't complaining about anything. Allen and Lenalee are quietly eating their lunch too. So the question is where Lavi and Komui. I hope they haven't died. Allison didn't know she spoke that last sentence out loud though.

"Who hasn't died" Allen asked in his always calm voice.

"Oh, Lavi and Komui, it's been so quiet and it's because those two are missing in action." Kanda shot her an evil look so she stared at her tray to avoid it.

"Bookman and them are out investigating stuff about the Noah. I think my brother just wanted to use his new invention. Lenalee spoke up.

And within a few days Lavi and Komui were back at their weird antics here at the Black order. Allison never knew how much she liked something until it was gone.

Extended ending: Allison was reading her new favorite author in the newly quiet library.

**Bang**

"Allison did you miss me? I know you did you can't go a day, an hour, a minute without missing this handsome face." Lavi stood in front of her still scraped and bruised from his mission. Allison was glad he was back but something else inside her wished he was still gone.


	5. Strike

Down in the nearby village, Allison and Lavi were hunting for Akuma. And, like every mission Lavi's gone awall. So Allison has to drop everything and look for him. Usually she can find him within a few minutes but today's different. She's looked everywhere the bookstore, the butcher, and even the sweet shop. But no Lavi. Although things started to look hopeful when she walked into the village's square because nobody could miss **that** quote.

"St-Strike"

There he was on his knees in front of a beautiful older woman. Though you could tell the woman wasn't impressed with his performance for she had a get-away-from-me-you-freak look on her face.

Allison sighed in frustration. She grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him away from the village.

"Hey Ali what are you doing?"Lavi cried tying to get his ear back.

"Don't call me Ali you fat pig!" Allison didn't even turn in his direction to scream at him.

"Well someone's jealous" A smirk making its way in Lavi's face.

"I am not!"


	6. Surprise

Allison was reading in her favorite room, the library which was Lavi free. She woke up in a good mood today and was determined to keep it that way. She grabbed her favorite book (which she's read six times already) from the shelf and proceed to sit on the nearby couch. She was just about to sit down and enjoy her day off when someone blinded her and dragged her from the room.

"Lavi let go of me now" She protested feet failing to walk backwards.

"Nu uh, not until I show you the surprise."

Soon enough she sat on a bench the smell of frosting drifting up her nose. He unhanded her as he whispered "Happy birthday" and handed her the nicest thing anyone has ever done. A handmade cake decorated with purples, whites, and blacks. It wasn't perfect but that's the reason she loved it.

Lavi bent to kiss her cheek and said "so your eighteen now right" She slammed his face into the cake. That boy sure knew how to ruin the mood.

Extended ending:

Licking the frosting smeared on the table Allison said "I didn't know you could cook Lavi."

"Oh uh yeah don't-" but it was too late Allison had already eaten the 'cake' part and was puking her guts out the rest of the day.


	7. Okay

The village by the order is being attacked by a horde of akuma. Two people were stationed at each of the cardinal points; Allen and Allison were at the east side. So far they've only fought three akuma and could see town square already, but nobody coming in from the west. Then right when Allen leaned in to say something a big explosion came out of the fountain.

"Allison, Watch out" the silly red head screamed from across the destroyed fountain.

Then a second akuma came from behind Lavi and shot his bullets. Allison couldn't think of anything, but killing the bastard and seeing if Lavi was okay, and that's exactly what she did. After she destroyed the akuma, Allison leaned over Lavi's limp body.

"Lavi, Don't die!" Allison started slamming her hands on his chest. "You've just got to be okay!"

"Allison" Lavi moaned. She stopped tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "I'll be okay if you stop hitting my chest."


	8. Hot Spring

"Here we are!" Lenalee sang when Allison and herself reached the hot springs. The two girls settled in and were in a serious girl conversation when they heard **him**.

"Hello girls, mind if we join you?" Lavi stood there unshamefully naked. Allen stood behind him with a towel around his waist and his face beat red.

Before they could get they're yes out; Lavi dove in missing beneath the clouded water.

"Ahh, Lavi!" Allison screamed and stood up. Lavi's head followed with a sick smirk etched on his face.


	9. Hide and Seek

Allison hid by the lake. She's been winning every game of hide and seek so far. The only problem this round was Lavi was it. He could smell Allison a mile away. Luckily, the lake was a little over two miles away from where he currently was. The bush by her began to shake, and a rabbit popped out sniffing the air as he hopped away. Allison turned her body back around bumping heads with someone.

"I've finally found you!" Lavi said wearing a goofy grin. Allison didn't hear what he had to say next as her heart was melting. This was the side of him that she loved so much.


End file.
